Matices
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: Había una cosa de Yagami Hikari que le resultaba terriblemente irritante. Las demás no eran más que pequeñas molestias.


_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Matices**

Había una cosa de Yagami Hikari que le resultaba terriblemente irritante. Las demás no eran más que pequeñas molestias.

No, no era su obsesión por tomar la fotografía perfecta algo que encontraba insoportable aunque, a decir verdad, le resultaba casi excesivo de su parte el llevar una cámara colgada alrededor de su cuello día tras día, sin importar el destino que tuviesen. Él no diría nada porque tenía unas cuantas manías del mismo tipo, como la libreta negra que nunca dejaba olvidada, y él no iba a negar que muchas de esas imágenes tomadas, en un descuido, resultaron ser preciosos recuerdos que atesoraría siempre. Cualquier queja referidas a sus fotos carecían de fuerza alguna.

Tampoco encontraba especialmente irritante su idea de que salir a andar en bicicleta por las mañanas, arrastrándolo a él en su viaje improvisado, era una buena forma de pasar el tiempo libre en vacaciones. Claro, Takeru solía quejarse de sus horarios elegidos pero secretamente disfrutaba del tiempo que pasaban juntos, sin importar en que sitio del cielo se encontrase el sol. Podía admitir que disfrutaba especialmente de los atardeceres compartidos, pero no se lo diría a ella. Sería su secreto. Le daba la impresión que ella lo sabía de todos modos.

No le molestaba que le golpease la pantorrilla para hacerlo callar cuando decía algo inapropiado. Bueno, en realidad, ese punto era discutible. A veces lo golpeaba muy fuerte y, además, ¿por qué Hikari tenía que ser la jueza absoluta? ¿Pensaba que él era un niño que no sabía medirse? Lo que considerase inapropiado ella no debía ser la norma salvo que, si era sincero, la mayoría de las veces la pequeña Yagami tenía _razón_ y él mismo sabía que debería controlarse un poco antes de hablar. Takeru aprendió a lidiar con sus reprimendas físicas, que se tornaron más usuales a medida que crecieron.

Era algo que le incomodaba pero, al mismo tiempo, le resultaba divertido. ¿Será cosa de los Yagami? Hikari se parecía a Taichi más de lo que ambos reconocían.

Tampoco consideraba el hecho que fuese tan callada sobre sus problemas y dudas como algo digno de crítica. Claro, lo era, pero él aprendió que no debía presionarla para abrirse. Él entendía, probablemente, porque él también era así. Takeru era dueño de una tendencia a embotellarlo todo en su interior hasta que estallaba. Sí, ocasionalmente le sacaba de sus casillas el que ella fuese tan… _Hikari_ , pero aquella era una calle de dos vías. Su mejor amiga confiaba en él más que en cualquier otro (excepto, tal vez, Taichi) y él contaba con ella para estar ahí cuando la necesitaba. Nunca lo había defraudado y él trató de no hacerlo tampoco.

Además, todos los años de conocerse habían llegado con un traductor incluido en lo referente a Hikari y, en general, él veía sus problemas _incluso_ antes que ella. Sabía cuando estaba de mal humor, cuando un comentario se deslizó bajo su piel y tocó su corazón. Él sabía cuando era feliz, pese a que tenía un aire melancólico siempre rodeándola. Interpretarla nunca fue realmente un problema.

Lo que _verdaderamente_ le molestaba de Hikari se resumía en una simple premisa.

Ella cumplía años antes que él.

Hikari había nacido en una noche otoñal de octubre y él, una fría tarde de invierno. Solo eran unos pocos meses y, en líneas generales, carecían de importancia.

Se sintió extrañamente irritado al notar, cuando se conocieron, que ella era más alta que él. Claro, en su momento no resultó particularmente molesto porque _todos_ en el grupo de los niños elegidos eran más altos que él. Pensó que Hikari, como Mimi, era mayor y eso explicaba bien los pocos centímetros que los separaban. Tal vez un año, seguramente no dos. Y fue fácil de aceptar ser el más pequeño del grupo. Creyó que era casi un triunfo estar tan cerca de alcanzarla. Le molestó después, cuando se enteró que ella estaba también en segundo año de la escuela primaria y que, aún así, él seguía siendo el _menor_ del grupo. Y no solo en estatura.

No había sido un problema en los primeros tiempos, nunca le resultó irritante en ningún sentido antes de llegar a los veinte. Ella podía usar el permiso de conducir, beber… básicamente ella podría hacer todas esas cosas que él no _tendría permitido_ hasta después del treceavo día de marzo; hasta después de que tuviese su credencial de _mayor_ de edad.

Hikari despidió el último de sus cumpleaños como una niña, Takeru se sintió otra vez como el más pequeño, el menor de todos. Todo era aún más hilarante al ser él mucho más alto que ella. Hikari se había quedado pequeña al lado de todos sus amigos.

—Eres un chiquillo, ¿lo sabes?—le dijo ella, riéndose al oír su razonamiento cuando la acompañó a su casa. El frío del invierno aún los abrigaba—. Además, ¿por qué estás tan molesto conmigo? Miyako es _un año_ mayor que tú.

—No es igual.

Hikari lo miró, un poco exasperada, un poco divertida. Takeru no necesitó que preguntase _por qué_ en voz alta.

—Ahora puedes ir a lugares donde yo no puedo ir, hacer cosas que yo no puedo hacer, ver a personas que yo no voy a conocer…

Ella parpadeó, su sonrisa ampliándose en su cara mientras miraba a su mejor amigo con curiosidad.

—Sí, por unos meses—sonrió la joven, divertida—, ¿y qué?

Takeru soltó un suspiro, sintiéndose igual que un niño caprichoso.

—No me gusta eso.

Ella ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, la sonrisa divertida todavía perfilada en su cara. Takeru quiso borrársela de un beso.

—Sería mucho más fácil si me dijeses lo que en realidad quieres decir.

Entornó los ojos.

—¿Qué?

Hikari se puso de puntillas y el recuerdo de que era más alta que él, en algún momento, se desvaneció en su expresión risueña. Takeru se olvidó por qué le molestaba un detalle tan lejano de su pasado.

Rozó sus labios suavemente, un gesto tan fugaz que creyó haberlo imaginado. Pero Hikari tenía la sonrisa brillando en su mirada cuando se alejó. Era como ver la luz de una estrella por primera vez.

—No te preocupes, Takeru-kun, voy a seguir esperándote hasta que crezcas.

* * *

 **N/A** : Inspirado por algunos headcanons del Topic Takari del foro Proyecto 1-8 sobre la diferencia de edad entre Takeru y Hikari. No podía dejar de pensar en la idea de que ella fuese mayor que él y lo perfecto que me parecía jaja. Aquí está el resultado.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
